


[IDW][Drift/Wing]搞笑十梗

by Krista Hitti (kristahitti)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Thesis writing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristahitti/pseuds/Krista%20Hitti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two simple short stories.Use the given topic.<br/>1,Rights and responsibility: You can get a lot of money, but you have to accept that guy that comes along with the inheritance.<br/>2,Anxiety Disorder: You have symptom of anxiety. When you try to say some nice or right words, you are particularly easy to screw it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[IDW][Drift/Wing]搞笑十梗

**Author's Note:**

> All the given topic come from the Weibo and have been allowed to use public.

*架空有，剧情捏造有， **Drift外传角色便当剧透** 注意

*cp：Drift/Wing

 

**【IDW】【Drift/Wing】搞笑十梗**

 

 

**2，权利与义务：你可以继承一大笔钱，但同时你必须把那个附带的家伙也一起继承。**

 

上任的第一天，外交官先生收到了一份加急快递。  
说是快递其实真算委屈了那一个足有半个TF高的集装箱，负责邮递的中年TF将这大包裹从货车箱上卸下，哐当一声丢在外交官先生家门前，将笔和签收单递给他。  
“动作快，”邮递员没好气地说，抹了抹头雕上溢出的电解液，“后面还有好几户等着呢。”  
外交官先生接过签收单，读着那上面的字迹：  
 ** _赛博坦，铁堡，大教堂旁，的，漂移先生 收_**  
外交官先生反复查了好几遍也没找到寄件人相关信息，纵使满怀好奇与不解，本着一颗不给人添麻烦的芯，外交官先生还是签收下了快递。货车开走了，呜呜的鸣笛声中还能听见邮递员“搞不懂谁会从那么大老远涡轮狐狸都不生崽的地方寄东西过来”的抱怨声。  
集装箱包裹得很严实，确认方圆百米内没有一个TF后，外交官先生刷刷几下用剑将集装箱的外层劈了个干净。  
箱子里立着一只巨大的、椭圆形的蛋，白色外壳反射出人造恒星的光芒简直都快要把外交官先生的光镜给闪瞎了。  
蛋前立着一块数据板，署名需由外交官先生本人键阅，而外交官先生的手刚碰上时数据板便自动解锁了。  
 _ **赛博坦，铁堡，大教堂旁，的，漂移先生，您好，**_  
 _ **依据赛博坦新法第十五条第三行规定，您的继承权已被激活，Circle of Light名下所有资产（含不动产在内）将移交至您手中，共计xxxxxxxxxxx赛币已于今早汇入您账户中，望您妥善使用。**_  
 _ **PS：随信另附一易碎物品，请您务必本人签收，祝您芯情愉快。**_

 

外交官先生犹豫了，他左思右想还是不确定是否该把这封奇怪的信件上交给调查处，此时，静静立在一旁的蛋壳外表咔哒几声解体，露出内里的事物来。  
\------------------------------  
当天下午，外交官先生用斗篷将蛋包的严严实实地奔去了外来人口登记处。

 

**6.焦虑症：你有某种焦虑症，当你特别想要把话说对的时候，你特别容易说反话。**

 

“你是个天真、自以为是、毫无自觉并且无可救药的理想主义者。”  
“如果可以选择的话，我宁愿从来都不会遇到你。我不会认识你，你也不会认识我，我不会得到安宁又失去，不会感受到孤独。”  
“——你会有更好的未来，你会一直活下去。”  
“你最大的错误便是救了我。”  
“我真的，非常，讨厌你。”

 

 

**end**


End file.
